The Prayer
by The Grey Phantom
Summary: Mistakes tend to cost us more in the end, Peter, and I don't think I will be able to pay it. One-shot where Peter has left to fight the giants in the North and Edmund can do nothing but have faith in Aslan. Set during Horse and His Boy. Brotherly Bonding.


**Disclaimer: **Nope, Narnia and the Pevensie family do not belong to me... unfortunatly... they actually belong to an ingenius man named C.S. Lewis and are also property of Walden Media and such... The song lyrics that are in this fic aren't mine either, they belong to Andrea Bocelli and Celine Dion (or whoever actually wrote the song... I'm not sure...).

**A/N:** Okay, my friends, this one was inspired by the song "The Prayer" by Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli. This one actually turned out to be the basic plot and idea that I started with... something that doesn't happen often, I assure you. Even though I haven't updated the other two parts of "Not While I'm Around" I have begun to play with the idea of turning this one into a threeshot also... (I have it planned out for the most part... I just have to sit down and actually write it... this goes for "Not While I'm Around" and "The Prayer"...) What do you guys think? Does this have potential for a few more chapters? Anyways, here is the story...

* * *

**The Prayer**

by _The Grey Phantom_

_I ask you'll be my eyes and watch him where he goes. And help him to be wise in times when he doesn't know._ Edmund Pevensie the Just stood out on his balcony, staring at the starry night sky, pleading silently. Pleading for him, for his king, for his friend, for his brother, pleading that he would come home from the battle that awaited the boy christened "the Magnificent". The chilly night air was strong but Edmund stood stock still, leaning on the stone railings of his balcony as he recalled the morning's events.

**--**

_"Ed, don't give me that look," asked the High King of Narnia in a tone that would not befit a king in any situation yet seemed fitting in that instance._

_"Oh? What would you rather I do, Peter Pevensie? Wave a handkerchief goodbye pretending like you are just going on vacation and ignoring the real problem? Or would you rather me grovel on the floor begging you not to go like I feel I should do?" spat the dark haired boy, vehemently, with pursed lips and a glare that would send most brave Narnians running the other way._

_The blonde boy sighed in frustration, "You know I have to--"_

_Edmund cut him off, "Yes, I understand you have to go. But you don't have to go without me!" Edmund folded his arms over his chest defiantly as Peter leaned against the stone walls of the grand halls of Cair Paravel wearily. The late morning light streaming through the windows high above bounced off of the older of the two's golden hair while the younger was standing in the shadows._

_"Edmund, I need you to be here, with Susan and Lucy. I need you," Peter emphasized you, "to watch their backs for them, what with Susan all but courting this Calormen fellow and Lucy staying here to run things while two of Narnia's rulers are absent. I won't be able to protect them." Peter looked up from the stone he had been staring at throughout his explanation to find Edmund's sorrow-struck face._

_"But who's going to watch your back, Pete." If Peter hadn't been looking right at his brother, he probably wouldn't have been sure he had heard him speak._

_"What do you mean "who's going to watch my back" Ed? I'll have Oreius and the entire Narnian army out there with me." Peter slowly walked over to his brother, crouching slightly to look at him directly in the eyes._

_"You may be great with a sword, Peter, but even the best make mistakes. And with us kings and queens, those mistakes tend to cost more in the end." Edmund closed his eyes, willing the tears to stop. "And I don't think I will be able to pay it."_

_Brushing away the tears from the young boy's face, Peter finally understood. "I have faith Aslan will bring me home in the end." Peter embraced his greatest treasure and asked, "Do you?" Peter felt small sobs racking the pale boy's frame as he nodded his answer into Peter's chest._

--

"Lead him to a place and guide him with your grace to a place where he'll be safe." Edmund closed his eyes as he uttered the end of his prayer. The cool night air continued to gust yet Edmund began to have a feeling of warmth inside. _I will, Son of Adam, I will. _The loving voice of Aslan in Edmund's mind increased that feeling of warmth inside and brought a smile to the Just King's lips.

--

Somewhere far north of Cair Paravel, a slightly older king woke up suddenly. After glancing around the camp quickly in alarm, Peter laid back and stared up at the night sky, thinking of his brother and the price Edmund might pay if he was not careful. _Will he have to pay it? _Peter wondered. The blonde boy's mind began to race at this thought as he sat up. He was filled with cold and even the campfire wouldn't be able warm him up. _If I die, would Narnia be alright with only three rulers? Would Narnia's rulers be able to rule? Would Edmund be _able _to pay the price? _Peter's thoughts were interrupted by those of a much stronger and piercing nature. _Peace, Son of Adam. He will not pay, rest._

The voice of Aslan inside Peter's head drove all worries from his mind. Laying himself back down, the Magnificent King smiled and slept, knowing that somewhere to the south, Edmund was waiting for him to come home. And he would come home, he would.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought it turned out pretty good... for the most part... in case any of you people are wondering or have already guessed it, I get a bunch of my inspiration from the music I listen to... I get the desire and urge to write from reading other fanfictions though (hint hint). So tell me, what did you all think? Please, all critisizm is welcomed, and if you really feel the urge to flame, I would welcome that too! So, let's here it!

Until Next Time,

The Grey Phantom

* * *


End file.
